Just Remember, I Hate You
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: To Ron's horror, he finds himself paired with Draco for a Potion's assignment, and to make matter's worse - the blonde git is sick! How dare he!


**A/N  
>I've slowly been distinguishing rubbish from valuables after moving (again) and came across an old school book with requests in it!<br>However, this one didn't say who it was from, just that they liked Pulling Pigtails, and asked that I do an in-school Draco/Ron fic.  
>I'd like to apologize to whomever it was that asked me to do this! I can't even remember how long ago it was – I don't even know if it were a one-shot or not.<br>Well, better late than never, and as an extra apology, I've decided to do this up as a small ficlet. Please enjoy!**

**Just Remember, I hate you  
>Chapter One: My Sandwiches<strong>

I groan more than necessary.  
>'Oh, stop it, Ron,' Hermione frowns, 'No one is liking the idea of being paired up as we are.'<br>'But 'Mione! I'm going to die!' I shove potato gems into my mouth slowly.  
>'Don't exaggerate – at least with Malfoy, you won't fail – oh Harry! Sorry!'<br>We both give our famous friend an apologetic look – he had the luck to be paired up with Goyle.  
>'Here mate,' I say, pulling a bowl of sweets away from Ginny and push it towards him, 'It'll make you feel better – promise,' the girls raise their eyebrows and fold their arms across their chests.<br>'Thanks,' Harry responds, taking one and handing the bowl back to my blushing sister.  
>She's obsessed! I roll my eyes.<br>'You should go to see Malfoy, Ron,' Hermione butters a piece of toast, 'I don't think he knows you're partners yet – as far as I know, he's still sick in the hospital wing.'  
>'Poor ferret,' I share a grin with Harry and stand, grabbing my bag and a stack of sandwiches, 'I'll see you guys later then – if I survive,' I sigh gloomily.<br>'Good luck,' sympathizes Harry and Hermione rolls her eyes.

I take my time walking the corridors to the hospital and take a deep breath to psych myself up at the door.  
>Madam Pomfrey gives me a strange look when I ask for Malfoy, but directs me to a bed at the back anyway.<br>Now, I in any other situation, I wouldn't say this, but seeing Malfoy really uplifted my mood; he looks _awful_.  
>Paler than usual, and his face is sullen and hair limp, he stares out the window into the grounds. I smirk until he takes a heaving breath and chokes on a spluttering cougth.<br>I freeze – he would be contagious! I stand a foot away from the bed and he turns his gaze on me – even his eyes are pale, like a mist of cloud filled them.  
>'Just what I needed,' he manages a smirk, 'are you going to do some tricks for me?' I glare at him.<br>'Nooo,' the blonde rolls his eyes at my whiney tone, 'Actually here to tell you, Snape paired us up for Potions,' the snake sticks a finger in his ear and frowns at me.  
>'I'm sick Weasel, not deaf – so stop yelling and come closer,' he points at a chair and I blush, taking the seat and he sighs.<br>'So, we've gotta write an essay on a potion of our choice and its effects – then make it and finish the essay on how our potion performed according to what it's supposed to do.'  
>'Huh?' I blink at Malfoy who was staring out the window again, he glances at me as I open my mouth, confused, 'It's a follow on joke … never mind,' he rolls his eyes, coughs and looks out the window <em>again<em>.  
>'Oh… ha ha?' I frown. Malfoy must really be sick if he's trying to tell a joke to me, which didn't involve patronising me… and I'm a little surprised he isn't dizzy from rolling his eyes all the time. 'So, what potion do you wanna do?' I ask, pulling out my sandwiches.<br>'Something complicated – and fun,' he eyes my food.  
>'Like wha – hey!' he snatches one half of my food, and quickly presses a finger to his lips and gives me a stern look, before glaring at the nurse's quarters.<br>'All Pomfrey's given me, is dry bread and water,' he whispers hotly, and then proceeds to (very uncharacteristically) shove the thing into his mouth. He struggles to swallow and takes a deep breath, 'How about a love potion?' he suggests, looking for the nurse, he takes the last half of my sandwich and I pout, throwing the paper I wrapped it in at his head, 'just a small, weak one – do you have any more?' I shake my head.  
>'You know Snape will never let us do one – they're banned from school.'<br>'Don't sound like Granger now,' silver eyes roll, 'Snape will let us _if_ it's a weak one – there are different recipes – and if we don't keep or sell any excess potion, we'll be able to do it – probably have to sign an agreement form or something.'  
>'I sooo don't want to know how you know this,' I wrinkle my nose, imagining Malfoy slipping unsuspecting girls love potions in their morning pumpkin juice and then having his way with them and I shudder.<br>'Don't be perverted,' the Slytherin glares, 'I've never made one, but if you paid any attention in class, you'd know Snape mentioned that there were several different recipes.'  
>'Oh…' I sigh, 'so how do you wanna do this?'<br>The blonde runs a hand through his hair, 'I can't believe I'm saying this – but you'll have to make the potion – Pomfrey reckons I'll be here for at least another week and Snape will want everyone to start right away, so we don't have any other choice – I'll take the potion and write the essay,' the snake coughs.  
>'Right… you do know I'm <em>hopeless<em> with potions and I could kill you?' I frown at him.  
>'I know, we'll just have to be careful – I'll pick out a recipe that a Troll could cook up.' I glare at the blonde.<br>'Right,' I stand and rub some feeling back into my ass from sitting in the stiff chair, 'Well, this went better than I thought.'  
>Malfoy smirks, 'Pansy came in earlier and told me we wear partnered up – so I was prepared,' then the pale boy held out his hand, 'give me your Potion's book, some parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill – I'll get started tonight,' I hand over the items and throw my bag over my shoulder, 'Come back tomorrow, and we can probably get started on the potion.'<br>'Sure.'

I leave without saying goodbye; just 'cause the ferret and I are working on this together – it doesn't mean we have to be friendly.

**A/N  
>Well, I hope that was a good enough start for everyone! Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts, and I'll try to get another chapter up soon!<br>Mister Jackkkk. =D**


End file.
